clansoftheriversfandomcom-20200214-history
Clans of the Rivers Wiki talk:Project Charart/Approved 1
Creamsplash (W)- For Approval Here's Creamsplash my first ever roleplay =). Comments?[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'StormClan's strongest']] 23:19, July 6, 2010 (UTC) It looks nice! But there is a cream patch on her chest that requires some blurring. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 23:49, July 6, 2010 (UTC) This is good. Blur the ear pink and stripes a bit. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 23:51, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Thanks everyone. I blurred everything although the stripes don't seem to want to blur. Anything else?[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow o']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'r Creamsplash']] 20:39, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Hm . . . not that I see. CBA? ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 22:36, July 7, 2010 (UTC) None; Approving. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 15:12, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Hawkthroat (W) - For Approval First Charart, I'm proud. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 03:34, July 11, 2010 (UTC) He's good. Make the eye highlight bigger.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow o']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'r Creamsplash']] 14:44, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: '''Made eye highlight bigger. Thanks! :D [[User:Icestorm123|♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 15:26, July 11, 2010 (UTC) CBA? ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 23:04, July 21, 2010 (UTC) None, approved. --❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 22:36, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Elder Blanks- For Approval The longhaired female's face wont change. I'll try her again later. Any comment's besides that? She finally changed. [[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow o']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'r Creamsplash']] 15:30, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I had way too much time on my hands so I made an example.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow o']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'r Creamsplash']] 00:52, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Thicken the fur on the long hairs. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 02:09, July 17, 2010 (UTC) By fur do you mean the lineart or do you want me to do something with the way it looks?[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow o']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'r Creamsplash']] 02:28, July 17, 2010 (UTC) The fluffiness looks thinner than the rest of the lineart. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 13:25, July 21, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded.' This is the best I can do without it looking too thick.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow o']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'r Creamsplash']] 22:51, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Well they look good to me. CBA? ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 14:50, August 3, 2010 (UTC) (Am I allowed to do this? If not, please correct me xD) Approving just in case Night Fall 23:55, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Frostheart - Approved Frostheart as requested by Frostheart. I hope this looks ok. AshshadowAg 12:26, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Very nice! Blur the shading. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 15:36, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I really really like this. :D Nothing that I don't want here. ^^ Frostheart ♥ 21:07, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. '''Blurred the shading. Glad you like it Frostheart :) AshshadowAg 22:43, August 5, 2010 (UTC) The shading is a bit dark and concentrated. Maybe spread it out or lighten it. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 02:36, August 7, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. Lightened the shading. Better?AshshadowAg 17:18, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Comments Before Approval? Night Fall 03:06, August 8, 2010 (UTC) None; Approving Night Fall 20:31, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Swanfeather (E) For Approval I'am so proud of this! :D Comments? Night Fall 04:10, August 5, 2010 (UTC) This is really nice Night. Blur the black a tiny bit more.AshshadowAg 12:20, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Thanks! Blurred black Night Fall 20:38, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Approving as no other comments have been made. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 15:38, August 21, 2010 (UTC)